


all right

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tumblr request, yugyeom shyly trolling bam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: He would only be slightly offended if BamBam didn’t like his gift.





	

 

When it came to purchasing gifts, Yugyeom was the most difficult one to buy things for. There weren’t many things he wanted, and for stuff he did want, he would rather buy it himself. On his birthday and holidays, he would say he appreciated anything. The fact someone would go out of their way to make or buy him something was endearing enough. He was also content with not receiving any material thing.

 

Yugyeom preferred to be the one to give gifts. It was somewhere on the Top 10 list, below dancing, of things he excelled at. For this Christmas, he put every effort to selecting or creating the perfect item for his bandmates. 

 

He was positive they’d like them. BamBam was questionable.

 

Thinking about how BamBam might (or might  _ not _ ) react made the sourness in his stomach coil tightly. As the day quickly approached to when they would all exchange gifts, the anxiety had turned into an uncomfortable knot. It was to the point where Yugyeom got a back-up gift. Just in case he decided not to give away the original gift after hyping himself up for months that this was the perfect choice for BamBam. 

 

Yugyeom stared at the large box at his feet, big and tall enough that it almost came up to his knees. Wrapped neatly in green foil wrapping paper, Yugyeom was impressed with how well he packaged everything. 

 

“--Gyeom!” His shoulders hunched up at the pitchy voice and sudden appearance of BamBam in the doorframe. Yugyeom swerved around, pathetically trying to hid the box behind his body and resist the urge to ask, “What’re you doing here?” Because it wasn’t like BamBam wasn’t eventually going to show up in their shared bedroom or anything. Or that it wasn’t Yugyeom’s fault that there was nowhere in the dorm to conduct private matters like gift wrapping or otherwise.

 

“Are you done mentally arguing with yourself?” BamBam asked, face neutral as if he wasn’t hardcore judging Yugyeom and considering walking right back out of the room.“...Oh, what’s that?”

 

No point in trying to make up a lie. Yugyeom nudged the box with the back of his heel. “Uh, it’s your Christmas gift.” If BamBam was a cat, his ears and tail would be perked up at Yugyeom’s answer. BamBam stepped up to Yugyeom, awestruck as he tried to study the box more.

 

“Really? For me? It’s huge!” The excitement slowly drifted into uncertainty as BamBam chewed on the inside of his cheek. It was suddenly too warm in the room, or maybe it was just the uneasiness and second thoughts causing Yugyeom to tug at his shirt collar. “I mean, what is it?”

“It’s a surprise!” 

 

“It’s a big box though.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Aw, now I feel like you might not like my gift as much.It’s kind of small--”

 

“--No, I like everything you give me!” Yugyeom said, a little too fast, his hands reaching out to touch BamBam’s shoulders. He cleared his throat, told himself he was better than this, and dropped his hands. “It’s not a big deal, really. Um, it’s just...a really special gift and I hope you like it.” 

 

BamBam seemed to accept the response, because he merely nodded, cheerful grin back on his face, and nudged Yugyeom’s arm. “Okay, weirdo. You’re too nice to me.” 

 

The words  _ I’d do anything for you  _ stayed quiet inside Yugyeom’s mind and did not come out of his mouth. It was too cheesy. If anything he should say  _ I’m pathetic and you got me whipped.  _

 

He said instead, “Actually, I think you should open it now.”

 

“Wha, now? Why not later?” BamBam asked. Yugyeom shrugged, lightly kicking at the ground. Now that BamBam knew about the present, and Yugyeom had talked about it, he couldn’t wait any longer. He was afraid of backing out at the last minute if he waited until later. He was too impatient. 

 

“I just, I don’t know. I can’t wait,” he said. “And, uh, I don’t want you to open it up in front of everyone.” 

 

As soon as BamBam’s eyebrows rose, Yugyeom was quick to add, “It’s nothing dirty!” He scowled as BamBam ruffled up his hair, cackling as he went around Yugyeom.

 

“If you insist. But you still have to wait for your present from me!” Yugyeom was okay with that. The only thing that mattered right now was how BamBam would respond to his gift. Yugyeom stood back as BamBam sat cross-legged on the floor, inspecting the box to see which side he should peel the wrapping away from. Part of Yugyeom wanted to not be in the room when BamBam opened it, but he couldn’t be a coward now. 

 

As if feeling sympathy for Yugyeom’s amazing wrapping skills, BamBam carefully peeled the green foil away.Yugyeom picked up a pair of scissors off his desk and headed it to BamBam, so he could cut the tape holding the box closed. “Did you get me a giant Pikachu or something? What is...this…” 

 

BamBam stared inside the box. He slowly looked back up at Yugyeom. “There’s another box in here.” And this time it was covered with purple wrapping paper. 

 

The taller boy smiled. “I know!” BamBam’s face was calm but Yugyeom could hear him screaming on the inside.

 

“We’re really playing this game.”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Okay.” BamBam took the slightly smaller box out, peeled away the paper, and sliced the tape down the middle. “Yugyeom?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m  _ this  _ close to stuffing you in one of these boxes--why is there  _ another  _ box inside a box!?” The third one was wrapped in blue paper with gold stencil designs. “Who wastes this many boxes? This much paper?”

 

“Those are the same boxes and wrapping paper I’ve been using for the past--”

 

“That’s not the point,” BamBam groaned, shaking his head. Not caring anymore, he tore the paper off. “I swear, this better be good.”

 

Too many boxes and half the room filled with shiny paper later, BamBam held a box the size of a small wallet in his hands. Yugyeom kept shifting his balance from one foot to the other, hands clutched nervously at his side. BamBam’s face held a gray, discontent look as if he had just given up on everything. “Please tell me this is the last one,” he said.

 

Yugyeom nodded. “Um, hope you like it.”

 

“I risked getting a papercut opening all of these. I hope I like it, too,” he snickered, opening the box up. He tilted his head in confusion. Yugyeom stopped breathing.

 

Inside was a tiny, folded note. 

 

“Uh.” BamBam picked it up, not noticing how Yugyeom’s face was now blood red and he looked ready to dash away to the next city. “It’s a letter?” When Yugyeom didn’t say anything, BamBam went ahead and opened it, read the contents inside.

 

He read it for a long time. Silently. Never once looking up. Yugyeom decided to breathe once he realized he was on the edge of passing out. He managed to squeeze out one word. “BamBam?”

 

“You--”

 

“--I’m sorry!”

 

“--really like me?” 

 

“--Yeah!” Yugyeom flinched even though nothing nor BamBam had touch him. His confession was officially out in the open now. 

 

He had a crush on BamBam (or maybe, as long as they’ve known each other, it was pass the stage of crushing). He really liked him. Yugyeom wasn’t sure how to take BamBam’s silence, but the way the boy looked somewhere between mildly surprised and concerned told Yugyeom everything.

 

He thought it did. But then BamBam stood up, still clutching the note, and stood in front of Yugyeom. Lips curving up into a smile, he patted Yugyeom’s cheeks and let his hands rest on the back of his neck.

 

“You’re cute,” BamBam said, and then made to leave the room.

 

Yugyeom was pretty certain his heart just turned upside down. “Wait, what? BamBam! Hey,  _ I  _ like  _ you. _ ”

 

BamBam waved the note in the air. “Yeah, I know that now.”

 

Yugyeom fumed, emotions frazzled and a little irritated. “Yeah! So, like, do you, I mean, uh . . .Do you like me too?” 

 

BamBam tapped his chin, lips slightly puckered out as he thought. In Yugyeom’s daydream, he would’ve shyly kissed those lips by now. “You’ll find out when I give you your present later,” BamBam answered, and with that, he turned around and left the room. 

 

Three heartbeats later, Yugyeom ran out of the room, chasing after BamBam. “What! What does that mean? Do you--! BamBam, wait!” 

 

(Yugyeom did find out later when BamBam forced him to open up a million empty boxes before getting to the main prize.

 

The little note inside read:  _ I really like you too _ .

 

“I can’t believe  you wasted so much wrapping paper. I can’t date someone who is wasteful.”

  
“You waste your money all the time but I still like you.”) 

  
  



End file.
